


Passion & Sweets

by Al_D_Baran



Series: Degenerate Shitfics [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Lactation, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_D_Baran/pseuds/Al_D_Baran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew gets into more than he's bargained for when he tries to get Arthur to drink from his milky moobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion & Sweets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Millilitres & Ounces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769177) by [Al_D_Baran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_D_Baran/pseuds/Al_D_Baran). 



> I can't even look at this. It's so filthy.  
> hope you dirty fucks enjoy this.

Arthur looks at him with a smirk, eyes burning with contained, sophisticated passion. Matthew is standing in front of him, his pink shirt opened, buttons ripped from it as his breasts have been pulled out his bra. He’s still dressed, cock standing under his skirt and inside his panties, but he feels entirely naked under the man’s eyes, dancing on a foot to the other as he waits for him to say something.

“You’ve been a bad little girl, don’t you know, Mattie?” Arthur says finally, gesturing for him to come hither, Matthew doing so right away, sitting on his now noticeable erection.

He feels so terrible and it only arouses him more, making a little more milk drip from his nipples. Arthur barely looks at them, running a hand along his thighs.

“You know you’ve been, don’t you?” he repeats, gripping his crotch, making moan just at that. He’s so hard, so desperate to be touched…

“Ye, yes, Daddy… I’ve been a bad girl.”

Matt shivers. He wants Daddy to touch him, he wants his hands all over him, he wants his mouth on his breasts, for him to empty them… but he knows Arthur won’t let him go off so easily. He’s always been a strict father – and he knows he’ll be an even stricter Daddy, for sure.

Arthur’s hand moves to his ass, gripping it from under his skirt.

“Get on my lap, sweetheart. I’ll teach you to listen to Alfred’s stupid little schemes,” he says, rubbing his hands together to warm them up.

Matthew fells like he could cry at just this – it’s been so long since he’s been spanked, but it feels like it’s been even longer since he’s been left untouched. He obeys, laying over Arthur’s pristine dress pants, careful not to get any milk on them. Arthur flips his skirt over his waist, pulling his lacy panties down to rub his ass.

He moans just at that, biting on his lower lips as he awaits his punishment, submissively, patiently, not moving from even an inch. He wants to be good for his Daddy, he wants to make him proud.

The first slap surprises him enough to let out a sharp little cry, sobbing as it’s immediately followed by another. Matt waits, clinging to Arthur, little tears escaping his clenched eyelids as he’s rocked by the slaps. One, two, three…

“You’ve really disappointed me, Matthew. Really, sleeping with your brother? Starting to _lactate_ for him?”

His cheeks are burning more than his abused as cheeks.

Four, five, six…

  “And wearing such skimpy clothing. I didn’t think I had raised such a _whore_.”

Daddy please, he tries, he begs, he sobs, don’t be so mean, Daddy, please…

Seven, eight, nine…

“I thought I had raised a respectable young lady. Not one who lets herself be fucked and drank from in an empty office at a World Summit. Where has my classy baby girl gone to?”

She’s still there, he tries to say, chocking on a moan. He could come right against Arthur’s leg, rocked against it by the slaps on his wilfully presented ass.

Ten, eleven, twelve…

“And trying to seduce her own father… is this Alfred’s idea? That boy needs to be put in his place.”

It wasn’t Alfred’s idea, he keeps himself from saying. Not entirely – he agreed to this, after all. He agreed to all of this because he wanted to, he _craved_ to be degraded. He had vaguely mentioned to Alfred he had got off to the idea of Arthur drinking from him but he’d never thought his brother would help him to realize their little fantasy.

Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen.

Arthur stops finally, rubbing his ass slowly as Matthew tries to regain his breathing, shocked by the way things happened. When the man pats his thighs, he sits even if his ass stings in pain, letting out a little sob as he looks at him with sweet, gentle eyes, pulling his chin close to kiss him. Arthur’s tongue enters his mouth effortlessly, exploring it skilfully. He tastes of cigarettes and beer, and a little of tea.

“But if my little girl wants Daddy to drink from her… he’s not going to refuse her.”

“Oh, Daddy!”

Matthew beams, looking down to see Arthur unzipping his pants, pulling his cock out of his briefs, reaching in his pockets to find a condom, making Matthew cock his head in confusion.

“But for that, Daddy wants her to give him a little something. And of course…” He places the wrapper in his hands, watching with a burning stare as Matthew carefully unrolls it over his stiff prick, looking to Arthur as he can’t help but wonder why he’s doing this.

“I don’t want my little girl to be pregnant with me,” he says, pulling him over to sit him on his hardness, making Matthew mewl, both in pleasure and shame.

“Do you want to be?” Arthur asks, thumb flicking one of his nipples as he thrusts inside him, the feeling of the slick protection making it feel lewder than ever, the squelching sounds making him sob in shame.

“N-no, Daddy!”

Arthur slams him on the desk, thrusting inside of him in slow, measured, yet strong movements, his cock aiming and finding right where it should have been inside of him. What Alfred had in brute strength and eagerness, Arthur made it all up in preciseness and experience. It took only minutes for Matt to clench around him, milking him of his orgasm as Arthur kissed him sloppily, brushing a hand through his hair as he rode his orgasm.

Flaccid cock still snug inside of him, Arthur sat back down, the chair huffing as he did so, petting Matthew’s face with a grin. The pride in his eyes made his heart swell and he held his Daddy tighter, gripping at his sleeves, entirely out of breath.

“Now… let’s take care of those,” Arthur said gently, brushing his leaking breasts slowly, leaning in to start drinking carefully, his hands sneaking under his skirt to grip his ass, pulling them tighter together.

“Oh, Daddy… tha-thank you…”

Sighing in pleasure, Matthew closed his eyes, clinging to Arthur happily.

He’d had to thank Alfred later… and break the news to him that Arthur was surely going to punish him too.

And as he sighs in pleasure from how Arthur draws his milk out, Matt can only think that he'd really love to watch his brother be punished by his Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are better than kudos.  
> If I wrote this shit for nothing nothing I'll go mad.  
> many thanks @tamagoakura for re-reading me ur the real mvp


End file.
